


Anchored

by Sharkiid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors with Dancestor names, M/M, Minor Character Death, Molestation, Nooks, Oral Sex, Sex, Tentabulges, Violence, caste system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkiid/pseuds/Sharkiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The caste system is the hardest thing for a lowblood to endure; especially when you work for the royalbloods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchored

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah there is a few things to understand about this. 
> 
> First of all, the Ancestors in here just have the DANCESTOR names because, well, it's a lot easier that way. 
> 
> Also, this was an RP, so it's kind of written in an RPish way, and I defianately need a beta :S 
> 
> Co-author: tumblr user Queenequiqui

A young troll stands alone in his room. Today is June eleventh, his sixteenth birthday. And although some people would be delighted to be turning sixteen, it is not the best day for a lowblood troll, like himself. 

He lives in a post-apocolyptic world that used to be called "Earth". Nowadays, it is called "Alternia". The world isn't big at all. Only one section of land still remains, while the rest of the world is nothing but water. During the apocolypse, the side that he resides on was contaminated with radiation, in which turned any expecting babies into trolls; creatures with gray skin, horns, and different coloured blood. Because of these differencies, the world fell into chaos, even after the apocolypse. Until one fucshia blooded seadweller named Meenah rose up and took control of the world. She had put the world into place and everyone seemed happy; but peace and tranquility didn't last long. Some people say it was the extra radiation that her home was near, other people say she was just hungry for power. All everyone knows that she became a cruel, evil woman, whom was nicknamed the Batterwitch. She created a caste system. Fuscia bloods being the highest, maroon bloods being the lowest. The world was put into three districts: the human, lowblood, and the high/royalblood district. No trolls were to ever step foot into the human districts, and vice versa. The Fucshia seadweller sent minions called imps to make sure they all stayed in place. Then there was her pet beast. He was a giant black dog with wings and one arm. He would fly around, killing random landdwellers or humans who were outside after sunset. 

The young troll had turned sixteen today, which meant that now he had to work as a servant in a highblood's palace. He would be there by 7 in the morning, and then leave at 7 at night cleaning the giant palace and obeying all of the demands. Unfortunately for him he had been assigned the seadwellers' place. Obvioulsy he was not looking forward to this day at all. He had locked himself in his room and worked on his computer, hacking anything he could, despite the horrible consequence he would recieve.

His brother, Mituna, came in and rolled his eyes. "Sollux, I told you to stop that shit. You know how much trouble you can get in. Besides, we need to go to work." 

"Fuck work" 

"Sollux, we gotta go right now or I will stand by you and allow them to punish you for hacking. And trust me, you do not want to get punished here."  
The younger troll sighed and turned his computer off and they headed towards the seadwellers' palace. 

The palace was very intimidating, as one part of sollux thought. The other part didn't see it as any different than any other house; just a lot bigger and cleaner than anything down in the lowblood district. They stepped onto the ivy tiled floors as they stepped inside. There was a statue of the batterwitch herself, which stood about 30 feet as a spiral staircase wrapped around it 

The Fuschia blooded's husband Cronus was standing at the enterence, glaring at them. He was a violet blood who stood about six feet and 7 inches. He was buff, and had a wardrobe of armour and jewelry. His purple eyes went peircing through the two lowblood's souls as he walked down the stairs. "Wwhy are you late?" he growled. 

"It's his fault." Sollux said, jerking a finger at Mituna. The fact that he was a bifacurated side, one side of him was more aggressive than the other. When this side of him showed, he didn't care what he said or did. 

"I'll take care of him later. You, do you evwen knovw hovw to vwork?"

Sollux glanced at his older brother who had a coward-like expression. "No." 

"Vwery vwell. My son vwill teach you." 

"Oh joy." Sollux murmured. 

The violet blooded troll glared and approached Sollux. "Don't pull an attitude vwith me, you need to learn your place, filthy lovwblood." 

Mituna widened his eyes and looked up, "No, please he's never worked in his life just give him a break" 

Cronus slapped Mituna in the face, making Sollux jump back. "No lenience breeds the thought that he can get off vwith anythin', and your'e only makin' your punishment vworse for speakin' out." 

The giant troll turned and looked up at the stairs "Eridan!" 

A young violet blood, about eighteen, came downstairs. His resemblance of Cronus was striking; but his fashion sense was probably much worse "Yeah, wwhat do you wwant?" 

"Take this nevw kid to the infirmary and get him labelled." 

Eridan nodded and gripped onto Sollux's arm, taking him to the infirmary. 

The infirmary was like a bathroom and a spa mixed together. Sollux began wondering why they even had one anyways. Why would they keep an infirmary if they don't give a flying fuck about lowblood's health? And the highbloods themselves are immune to any type of sickness and have so much security and power that no lowblood in their right mind would dare to rebel. 

"Take your shirt off." Eridan demanded, shutting and locking the door. 

The yellow blooded troll scowled at him. "What the fuck no."

"Listen mustard sludge wwe can do this the easy wway or the hard wway."

"Dependth on the hard way." Oh fuck, it's starting. Once his emotions start acting up; when he gets too nervous, scared, or angry, Sollux begins to talk in an uncontrollable lisp. It's been like that ever since he was little. Mituna said it's genetic or something, because he used to do it as well, but was able to break it once he started working. 

"I'll fuckin' beat the shit out of you noww take your goddamn shirt off." 

Sollux hesitantly took his shirt off, staring at Eridan the whole time. "Lay on your stomach." 

He decided to not be as difficult, he really didn't know what the fuck this hipster meant by "labelling" but it didn't seem good at the moment. He felt a towel be thrown at him and he looked up in curiousity. 

"You may wwanna bite on that." 

The sixteen year old put it on the floor and burried his head in it. Eridan went to a bucket of embers, taking out a brand with a giant gothic style A and pressed it against the lowblood's back, making him wince out in pain and bite hard on the towel. 

Sollux groaned as the seadweller took the brand off. "What the fuck diid you do to me?"

"I had to put an A on there for Ampora just so the landwwellers knoww you're our servvant, you should be thanking me right noww, if ya don' havve that, then Bec or the imps wwould kill you." 

Sollux burried his head in the towel more, not wanting to even look at this seadweller. Hopefully he'd be able to clean now, he didn't want to be in this room with this hipster fish.  
"So, what are ya here for?" Eridan asked, crouching down. 

"I-I don't know. Cleaniing I-I gueth?" 

The hipster fish smirked and straddled onto the lowblood's waist, making a shiver run down his back. Suddenly he felt extremly cold, despite his giant burn. 

"What the fuck are you doing you athhole?"

Eridan just smirked and began rubbing himself. Although he wasn't getting touched at all, Sollux felt violated and disgusting. He had a feeling on what this seadweller was trying to do, and he wasn't looking forward for it happening. He began to get angry, and felt his psionics start up. He slowly began rubbing his temples, trying to calm himself down. But it started getting more and more difficult as the violet blooded troll began to moan. He tried to wriggle himself out of Eridan's legs but as he did, the seadweller pressed down on his burn, and Sollux yelled in pain. 

Eridan leaned down to Sollux's ear and slowly licked the outter shell of his ear and whispered, "Face it mustard sludge. There's nothin' you can do." He pulled himself out and rubbed faster, while tracing his other hand all around the A. He made a small whimper and Sollux felt a hot liquid run down his back. 

"Oh my that might get infected....oh well; maybe if you'd been nicer I wwoulda cleaned that off to you. You wwanna apologize?" 

"Fuck-you." 

"Okay, then you can wwait for the other servvants to come get you an' risk infection." the seadweller murmured while standing up and getting resituated in his pants. 

"Fine. Fiine. I'm thorry." 

Eridan smiled at him and cleaned off his back. "Wwhenevver your back's numb enough you need to clean my room. It's the third door on the right from here." the seadweller pet the back of the landweller's hair and kissed his temple. "I havve a feelin' I wwill enjoy you wworkin' here." He stood back up and opened the door, sneering at the older yellow blooded troll that was waiting outside the door. 

"Mi-Mituna...." Sollux whimpered as his brother limped in. "I-I'm tho thorry." 

"It's okay, you didn't know what would happen. Did he put salve on your burn?" Mituna asked limping over to a cabinet as Sollux shook his head. He pulled out a light green bottle and rubbed the gel over Sollux's burn. "You need to try to behave yourself you either don't talk at all or you pretend that you're always happy and do whatever you ask without refusing them. You can trust Feferi, despite being the Batterwitch's oldest child, shes very kind and she wants to end the caste system as much as we do." 

Sollux nodded, looking at the ground. He just now got what was going on. He just now figured out that he just entered the ninth level of hell, and that there was no way of escaping it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! 
> 
> Homocidalbuckets.tumblr.com :D


End file.
